Blue Bird
by Aruka-Offelia
Summary: La historia comienza cuando Sakura pierde lo que más ama en este mundo, y la única solución que se lo ocurre es irse de la villa, dejando todo lo que le quedaba ¿Algun día se volverán a ver? KAKA X SAKU y muchos más!
1. Gotas de lluvia

_Este fic será mensual hasta que acabe el otro( que aún queda)_

**Gotas de lluvia**

La villa oculta de la hoja, Konoha, era un sitio caluroso, pero ese día llovía.

No había nadie en la calle, ni en las tiendas, todo cerrado.

Pero había una niña, en la puerta de la entrada. Estada empapada, sus cabello se deslizaban por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no por la lluvia. Ella estaba llorando.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ella cada momento que pasaba, cada segundo se desvanecía en esas nubes del cielo.

Volvía a estar sola, pero esta vez para siempre.

De pronto notó alguien detrás suyo, y sabía quien era por el olor que impregnaba su cuerpo húmedo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me abandona?- dijo esta vez en voz alta - ¿Por qué, Kakashi? Tu también lo harás verdad.- dijo, pero él no dijo nada. Solamente bajó su cabeza para confirmarlo. Ella sonría apenadamente.- Creí que su promesa se cumpliría sensei...

- Sakura ellos se fueron a una misión sabiendo las consecuencias. Son AMBUS...- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro, pero ella lo apartó.

- Pero tenían una misión más importante! Ser mis padres!- chilló.

- Sakura, protegieron Konoha, son héroes y..-

- Konoha, Konoha...Siempre esta maldita villa! Primero Sasuke, que se fue con Orochimaru, después Naruto con Jiraya, y ahora mis padres...- se limpió las lagrimas- que murieron en el combate. Pero ahora usted también se va...verdad? Como dije antes, todo el mundo me abandonan! Y todo por culpa de esta estúpida villa!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confuso

Sakura rió maliciosamente debajo de su melena mojada- Me voy.

¿¡Cómo?!

- Odio esta ciudad...¡La odio!

- Sakura, no digas cosas que después te arrepientes.

- Lo digo enserio...- comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, pero Kakashi la cogió y la abrazó por detrás- Sensei..

- Por favor, no te vallas- susurró en la oreja de la pelirosa.

- Kakashi-sensei, usted es impredecible.

De pronto, el hombre sintió una punzada en su pierna dejándole en el suelo inmovilizado.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Sakura?- preguntaba con gran esfuerzo

- Sabía que vendría a buscarme, por eso cogí este veneno paralizante temporal. Durará 10 horas, más de lo que necesito- dijo. Se arrodilló mirando fijamente a su sensei- sabe, cuando se fueron los chicos, me fijé mucho más en usted- Se puso cerca de él y le beso por encima de la máscara.- Le quiero mucho sensei- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a llorar- Ya que me voy y no volveré a ver, voy hacer algo que siempre quise- las manos de la chica se posaron en la máscara de él y le bajó hasta ver su rostro entero- Es usted hermoso!- dijo, volvió a ponerle bien la máscara se levantó- Adiós y hasta siempre.

Sa-saku-ra...- salió de su boca antes de que todo se volvía negro

XxX

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Kakashi se despertó con los músculos aún entumecidos. Le costaba levantarse, pero lo consiguió. Miró por todas partes, pero no la vio. Agachó la cabeza y ahí estaba el protector de la chica. Lo cogió y lo estrujó con los puños. Era imposible ya seguirle, la lluvia seguramente habría echo desaparecer el olor de la chica,

- Mierda...

Ya nunca la vería

¿ O si?


	2. Eres tu?

_Como prometí, aquí el segundo de blue bird Es mensual, así que los haré largos, aunque este es corto :P_

¿Eres tu?

4 años habían pasado des de la guerra entre el país de la lluvia y el país del fuego. Su lucha acabó con más de 100 muertos de las dos villas, finalizó cuando Itachi mató finalmente a Orochimaru, pero él cayó también en la lucha que tuvo con su hermano Sasuke.

En la villa de Konoha aún se seguía reconstruyendo las casas que habían sido demolidas por los ataques del enemigo. Había gente que arreglaba tejados, otros las paredes, y otros solamente transportaban materiales necesarios. Se podría decir que casi todo el mundo ayudaba, menos un chico de unos 20 años estaba como siempre en su restaurante de ramen preferido y ya iba por el tercer plato

-Naruto-kun! al final acabarás con un empache que no podrás ni moverte. Tendrías que estar ayudando a la gente como hace todos lo de la villa- rechista una muchacha de la misma edad que él. Enfadada le quita el bol y tira lo que sobra a la papelera.

-Pero Hinata-chan! Que has hecho!- reprocha llorando delante de la papelera- Hoy me había llamado la vieja Tsunade para un importante misión de ANBU y no volveré durante un buen tiempo...era mi última comida.

-No te morirás de hambre!- responde dándole un golpecito en la cabeza- Y tendrías que estar ya con la Hokage hace más de 10 minutos...- dice señalando el reloj de la pared

El pelirrubio mira a la chica y suspira, se levanta y con desgana recoge sus cosas de la mesa: la máscara, los protectores y sus armas similares a unos puños americanos. Regalo de Kurenai-sensei cuando desgraciadamente Asuma murió hace un par de años en una lucha con Akatsuki. La maestra se los dio por qué quería pasar página y seguir su vida como dijo su chico, por eso se los regaló

Cuando hubo recogido todo, se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero un ejem por parte de la Hyuuga le hizo pararse

- Qué pasa?- preguntó él

- No te olvidas de algo?- respondió enfadada. El chico sonrió, y con dos pasos se aproximó a la chica y la beso en los labios con ternura

- Nos vemos- dijo él desapareciendo una PUF seguido con niebla

- Típico de él- pensó mientras reía

El chico con rapidez y alegría iba por los tejados de la villa. Era su primera misión de ANBU y los nervios podían con él. Se alistó a la élite de la villa hará medio años, pero a causa de la paz no había misiones. Por fin su momento esperado había llegado.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, sin pensarlo se puso la máscara y entró en la sala

- Oh, principiante al fin llegas- dice la mujer. Al ser ANBUS nunca se les llama por el nombre, se les pone un apodo, o solamente les llaman por el tipo de máscara que llevan

- No llego tarde!- reprocha- pero no soy el único Hokage

- Es verdad, aún falta el jefe del grupo- contesta

Eran 3 ninjas de élite que estaban allí. Uno llevaba la máscara de gato, otro el de perro y Naruto llevaba el de pájaro. Las máscaras sirven para distinguir que tiene de desventaja o de ventaja, pero solamente lo saben los del mismo grupo. En total son 12 tipos de máscaras que existen y se repiten entre ellos.

El jefe tardó 5 minutos en llegar

- Lo siento Hokage, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos que tenía antes de irme y no me fije en la hora- se disculpa el hombre haciendo una reverencia. Su máscara es de perro, pero diferente al del otro.

- No se preocupe, te estábamos esperando para hablar sobre porque os he llamado a vosotros cuatro- justifica la mujer. La cara de ella cambia a una mucho más seria- Akatsuki se esta moviendo de una forma rápida- Los tres bajaron la cabeza a la vez como una respuesta a su información- Seguramente van detrás de los últimos 3 zorros que quedan por matar. Su plan es hacer un monstruo con las cualidades de los 9 bijuus. Esta información nos la dio uno de los ANBUS que llegó hace un mes muy herido, desgraciadamente ahora esta en coma.- la pelirrubia coge unas fichas y se las tira al ANBU jefe- Ahí esta en el informe.- aclara

El hombre comienza a leer- No entiendo mucho- dice confundido

- Es muy fácil. Akatsuki sabe la posición de dos bijuus. Unos es Naruto aquí presente, que por eso os lo llevareis para que ellos no sepan su posición actual. El otro ha sido escondido, que os será para vosotros desconocido.

- ¿Y el último? Eran tres- dice el chico de la máscara de gato

- Ese des de hace poco estaba en paradero desconocido, pero ahora que Akatsuki se esta moviendo y está recogiendo aliados. Bajo su mandato está el país de la lluvia

- No era de Orochimaru?- pregunta el hiperactivo

- Si, pero cuando murió se quedaron sin "superior" , Pein y Konan están ahora son sus dioses.

- Pero si Jiraya fue a luchar con ellos!- exclama

- Ya lo sé! Y en ese momento ya estaban bajo su mandato. Jiraya murió en el intento de matarlas. Eran muy fuertes.- responde angustiada- Pero el caso es que el ANBU que vino nos dijo que la emperatriz del país de la nieve tiene al bijuus entre subordinados, exactamente como una de sus guardianes. Lo mantenía en secreto hasta que se enteró de los movimientos de los renegados. Tenéis que ir a su país y protegerla

- Pero Hokage- dice el mayor

- Si?

- Aquí pone que son 3 chicas que tenemos que proteger, era lo que no entendía

- Por las otras dos son sus compañeras de equipo. Se hacen llamar las 3 doncellas

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es algo extraño para mi también. Tendréis que preguntárselo vosotros mismo. Ahora, ¡Iros!

-Hai!- y con un PUF desaparecieron.

Cuando salieron de la villa se dirigieron al puerto, donde la ciudad se llama Itemmo, una de las ciudades conocidas por su comercio marítimo.

- Muy bien, aquí nos separaremos y dentro de una hora exactamente nos encontraremos aquí. El barco zarpa a las 18:00 y necesitamos provisiones.

- Hai- dijeron a la vez y velozmente desaparecieron.

Cuando pasó una hora , los cuatro se reunieron sin perder tiempo

- Lleváis todo?

- Hai!

- Muy bien, ese es el barco- dijo señalando un barco mediocre

- Que birria- reprocha el pelirrubio

- ¿Qué dices?

- nada, nada...

Los cuatro se dirigen al barco y entran. En unos 5 minutos el barco zarpa con paso lento

- Sempai- dice el chico de la máscara de gato

- He buscado información de esas tal 3 doncellas. He ido a una biblioteca y encontrado este libro.

-¿y?- pregunta impaciente

El chico sonríe- que impaciente eres Sempai.- el chico abre el libro y comienza a leer- Las 3 doncellas o los tres guardianes, depende si es chico o chica( este caso chica ) hacen la función de guardaespaldas de las emperatriz del país de la nieve. Existen des de hace 200 años. Los tres hombres o mujeres están especializados en 3 tipos de elementos cada uno: agua, viento y tierra. El significado es de esto es que quieren dar homenaje a los distintos tipos de animales

- ¿Cómo?

- Muy sencillo- responde- El viento de los animales que vuelan; la tierra de los terrestres y el agua de los peces o de los mamíferos que nadan.

- Oh...!- exclama

- Bueno sigo. Los candidatos son elegidos por el alcance de Chackra que tiene. Cada uno tiene que tener algo más superior que lo otro.

- No lo entiendo

- Naruto, tu no entiendes nunca nada..- reprocha el hombre con la máscara de perro que no es el jefe.

- No pasa nada- dice sonriendo indiferente- Un ejemplo sería... tu!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Muy fácil. A ti el taijutsu se te da bien, pero que se te da mucho mejor?

- El ninjutsu, pero también uso el taijutsu muy bien

- Lo que ellas hace es usar únicamente un tipo de Jutsu y los otros dos lo usan exclusivamente cuando es necesario y su ataque es fuerte

- Kawai!- exclama el rubio

- No he acabado. Las pruebas son tres: acción, reacción, y el otro dice que es desconocido porqué es entre en mentor y el aprendiz

- Explica las dos primeras pruebas

- Acción es la prueba de ataque y la reacción la defensa y reflejos.

- Solamente dice eso?

- Si - finaliza con su típica sonrisa

- Bueno, será mejor dormir, aún queda 8 horas de viaje- aclara el jefe

- Hai!- exclaman todos

El barco era muy pequeño. Los dos perros dormían en suelo ya que perdieron al piedra papel y tijera contra el pájaro y el gato, ellos dormían en la cama y en el sofá.

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana despertando al más grande de los Anbus

- Hmp..- murmura. Se levanta lentamente y sale fuera a ver el paisaje.

- Veo que te has despertado- dice le capitán de la nave

- La luz me ha cegado. ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta medio dormido

- Por el Sol, serán las 9 de la mañana. Ya falta poco para llegar. – El hombre baja la mirada y se fija en un algo que lleva en la cintura- Siendo ANBU , no te hace falta protector ¿Por qué lo llevas?

- Me da fuerzas- responde sonriendo

- Un amuleto de la suerte eee- dice el

- Más o menos

Oye la puerta que se abre

- Buenos días Sempai- dice haciendo una reverencia

- Buenos días- responde

- Chicos, será mejor que llaméis a vuestro compañeros, hemos llegado – dice señalando el puerto que se ve des de lejos.- Llegaremos en 30 minutos

El jefe bajó y con una vaso de agua les mojó la cara

- Puja!- escupió el pelirrubio- que delicadeza!- exclama

- Buenos días a todos- dice le otro chico con su sonrisa

- Será mejor que os arregléis, ya estamos llegando

El puerto Yue-yang, unos de los mejores paseos marítimos cuando es primavera en el país de la nieve. La buena suerte, es que era primavera. Todo los habitantes paseaban y miraban tienes.

- Hace tanto que no vengo aquí- exclama Naruto- ¿Cómo estará la princesa Koyuki, aún es mi actriz favorita

- Naruto no te alteres y ponte la máscara, ahora aquí somos los anbus

- Hai...- dice desanimado. Se pone la máscara- vamos?

- Vamos

Los cuatro de dirigen saltando de tejado en tejado hacía el castillo imperial. Cuando llegan los guardias no les dejan pasar

- Somos el escuadrón de protección de las 3 doncellas.

- Identificaos

- Pero...

- Roga!- exclama una chica

- Emperatriz Koyuki! – exclama haciendo una reverencia

- Yukie!- exclama Naruto

La chica se gira sorprendida. Hacía mucho que no oía su antiguo nombre- Quien?- el chico se quita la máscara- Naruto!- dice alegre- Naruto eres tu!- se acerca al chico y lo abraza- Qué alegría! Cuanto tiempo.

- Hará 8 años exactamente- responde

- Pasad por favor! Sois bienvenidos a nuestro palacio- dice invitándolos a entrar dentro

Los cuatro Anbus entran sorprendidos de la belleza del nuevo palacio de la chica.

- Parece que lo habéis reconstruido- dice el ambu mayor

- Así es, cuando el equipo siete se fue, estuvimos 3 años volviendo hacer esta maravilla de lugar. Cada centímetro es igual antes de que Kazehana Dotō tuviera el poder. Gracias a Naruto volvimos a la paz de antes

- ¿Qué se hizo de los espejos, Yukie?- pregunta

- Oh, siguen donde siempre. Después si quieres puedes ir a verlos

- Hai!

Llegaron a la sala principal, el trono estaba al final de 20 escalones y se iluminaba por una ventana que había arriba. Las paredes eran ricas en pinturas de dragones, flores y copos de nieve. Habían figuras de diosas y dioses por todas partes

- Alteza. Hemos venido aquí en una importante misión- anuncia el mayor

Lo sé, lo sé... Guardias! Haced pasar a mis 3 doncellas- exclama. Los guardianas asienten y se meten dentro de un pasadizo al lado de las escaleras, los chicos entraron por la puerta principal.

Al cabo de nada entraron tres figuras tapadas por unos sombreros y un velo de color verde, blanco y azul, no dejada ver nada . Los sombreros eran negro como el carbón

-Estas son mis doncellas- dice, las chicas se arrodillan antes los hombros

- Que raras son!- exclama Naruto con la máscara puesta

- Por que?- pregunta la emperatriz

- Van tapadas, así no pueden luchar

- Para tu información han luchado en eso puesto , han ganado y nunca han sido destapadas- reprocha con superioridad

- UAU! Yukie deben muy fuertes

- Claro, por eso mis chicas- dice alegremente

-Pero claro esta que se tendrán que destapar para que nosotros podamos escoltarlas y protegerlas como dijo nuestra Hokage- aclara el AMBU perro mayor

- Si, si – confirma- primero es presentaré a quien tenéis que proteger más. Yumi por favor

La chica con el velo de color agua se destapa dejando ser su melena de color azul cielo y sus ojos en espiral. Su piel es de un tono rosado oscuro. Sus traje es una falda que des de el extremo de su cintura izquierda hasta el pie derecho deja destapado un poco su muslo, pero lleva unos pantalones negros cortos. De la parte superior lleva un top de color azul. La falda es de color negra como su sombrero. En la parte superior del brazo lleva un tatuaje que son 3 puntos. También lleva unos guantes que dan conjunto a su falda y sombrero

- Encantados de conocerlos, mi nombre es Yumi y mi elemento es agua.- dice arrodillándose- Yo llevo el monstruo de 3 colas, también llamada Isonade. Mi especialidad es en ninjutsu a causa que tengo una algo nivel de Chackra ilimitado gracias a mi ayudante Same, mi perro- dice mirando a un perro pequeño que esta detrás de la chica

- Natsu, por favor.

La chica con el velo blanco se destapa dejando ver su corta melena con dos tranzas que se deslizan hasta sus rodillas de color blanca y sus ojos rosas. Su piel es morena y lleva una pequeña marca en la frente de color roja. Su traje es el mismo que la chica, pero con el top de color blanco y los blancos igual.

- Mi nombre es Natsu y mi elemento es el viento. Mi especialidad es el genjutsu, también conocidas como técnicas ilusorias, también soy muy buena en invocaciones y dominar a los animales.

-Aruka, por favor.

La chica con el velo verde se destapa dejando ver una gran melena que le llega hasta las rodillas y unos ojos verdes. Es la más alta de las tres y parece ser tener más músculos que ella. Su piel es blanca y no lleva ningún tatuaje a la vista. Su traje es igual que la de las otras dos, pero lleva su top verde y los guantes también

- Mi nombre es Aruka y mi elemento es la tierra. Mi especialidad es el taijutsu, pero también uso ninjutsu si es necesario.

El hombre de la máscara de perro, el jefe, se acerca las chicas y se quita la máscara dejando ver su ojo con la cicatriz y su máscara que le tapa la boca y la nariz. ¡Es Kakashi!.(n/a no se sabía ni na...xD). Los otros hacen también el mismo acto

- Yo soy Naruto encantado

- Yo Sai

- Yo Tenzou

El ninja copia se quedó callado mirando a las chicas. Se acercó más a la chica de la izquierda con el velo verde. Solo se queda a centímetro de ella

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta confundida por el acercamiento.

-Ura...- susurra

- ¿Qué?

- Sakura? Eres tu?- pregunta

- Sakura?- dice sorprendida- No, me llamo Aruka!

-Soy yo Hatake Kakashi- exclama cogiéndole la mano. La chica asustada aparta bruscamente la mano

-Yo soy Aruka!

_Ale, os quedáis con las ganas :P de aquí un mes:_

_Nos dividimos!_

_Será Sakura de verdad o le jugará una mala pasada su cabeza?_


	3. Nos dividimos!

**Gomen amigos!! Pero con las pruebas me ha sido imposible acabarlo y saber como seguir :P**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que me digáis si escribo bien **

Nos dividimos! 

_- Sakura? Eres tu?- pregunta_

_- Sakura?- dice sorprendida- No, me llamo Aruka_

_-Soy yo Hatake Kakashi- exclama cogiéndole la mano. La chica asustada aparta bruscamente la mano_

_-Yo soy Aruka!_

Sus ojos no mentían ¡Era ella! Lo sabía. Su pelo había crecido mucho y le llegaba hasta la cintura, aunque había crecido, seguía siendo más alto él y con diferencia. Volvió acercarse a ella, pero sus dos amigas se pusieron delante a la defensiva.

Durante un instante hubo silencio, hasta que le princesa se levantó y bajó hasta donde estaban sus guardianas

-Doncellas!- chilló con seriedad- retiraos!- ordenó haciendo un ademán indicando por donde debían irse

-Si su alteza- respondieron las 3 a la vez.

Con paso rápido se dirigieron hacía la puerta donde había indicado, pero antes de desaparecer, la pelirosa se paró y miró con curiosidad a ese hombre. Él le miraba. Ocho malditos años había transcurrido des de la última vez que la vio, pero sabía que no era la misma, sus ojos verdes desprendían una luz diferente a la niña de 12 años quien había amado a Sasuke y había llorado por él, quien había despedido a Naruto antes de su partida con Jiraya, quien había dicho "Te quiero" a su sensei antes de partir en esa tarde lluviosa.

Lo único que hizo la chica fue agachar la cabeza y seguir a sus amigas

- ANBUS, retiraos. Mis sirvientas os dirán donde estaréis hasta vuestra siguiente partida.- La reina miró al jefe- Hatake, usted quédese

- Hai..- respondió con desgana

Sin decir una palabra, la mujer comenzó a caminar , Kakashi entendió que tenía que seguirla. Parecía enfadada, de eso estaba seguro.

Koyuki le guiaba por innumerables pasadizos, largos, llenos de pinturas de generaciones y generaciones de emperatrices y emperadores. También habían esculturas de damas posando con muy poca naturalidad y hombres empuñando una espada como signo de masculinidad.

Por fin salieron al exterior, donde un gran jardín con árboles y hermosas flores yacía ahí. Una gran fuente con tres dragones escupiendo agua como si de fuego se tratase, estaba plantado en medio de esa gran hermosura.

- Más de 3000 años de generaciones de doncellas y caballeros han cuidado nuestra familia- Pronunció rompiendo la barrera que se había establecido - Agua, tierra y viento son el signo de su fuerza, son enseñados con esos tres elementos.

- ¿Tu lo sabías verdad? Sabías que era Sakura! Ella vino a la misión!

- Si, lo sabía

- Entonces, por qué no la llevaste a Konoha!- chillo furioso

- Ella no quiso ir. Decía que su vida en esa villa había sido desdichada y quería una nueva.

El peliplateado se quedó sin habla. ¿Tan mal lo había pasado? ¿Tan mal había echo su labor como sensei? Por un instante se sintió inútil, pero sabía que por una parte él no podía haber echo nada, su suerte nunca había estado por su parte. A Hatake Kakashi también le habían dejado solo! Y por eso se había echo más fuerte y nunca dejó la villa.

Sakura ¿Por qué? Te sentías débil? Él te hubiera protegido ¿Te sentías sola? Él hubiera estado a tu lado ¿Te sentías inútil? Él te hubiera dicho que eras la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo. Pero tu cobardía te hizo irte y ahora, sin saber por qué, habías olvidado TODO!

- Hatake- La chica se giró- No te has preguntado porqué no recuerda ni a ti ni a Naruto?

- Es una pregunta estúpida por tu parte-contestó fríamente

La chica suspiró- Seguramente, por vuestra fan de curiosidad, habréis buscado algún libro sobre las doncellas y habréis leído algo sobre tres pruebas

- Bonita observación- La repuesta de él fue seca e irónica

- Y posiblemente la última prueba no diga nada, ya que es secreta. Pues bien, yo te lo diré

- y?

- El maestro hace pasar a la chica por un pequeña técnica llamado _Wasureru no Jutsu_ (técnica del olvido)

- Qué coño que me quiere decir con eso?

- Eso quiere decir que con una técnica y con una suma elevada de Chackra hicimos olvidar una parte de su memoria a la chica – dijo una voz que salió de detrás de Hatake

- Por fin sales- La mujer se puso al lado de la emperatriz- Llevabas un buen rato escondida

- Parece que es bueno mi señora- La desconocida hizo una reverencia a los dos

- Hatake te presento a la maestra de Aruka, o Sakura. Su nombre es Hanui

El hombre con furia se abalanza a ella y le agarra del cuello de su traje

- Así que tu has sido la bastarda quien a echo que ahora Sakura no recuerde nada sobre mi!

- Hatake por favor! –Koyuki se preocupaba por Hanui

- Tranquila mi señora, es normal que este Anbu este enfadado. Por lo que oído tu eras el antiguo maestro de Aruka, Kakashi Hatake también conocido como el ninja copia – dijo tranquilamente

- Veo que sabes mucho sobre mi- El peliplateado la levantó más y estrujó la el cuello fuertemente

- Me gusta informarme de cosas- contestó sonriendo

La mujer tendría unos 40 años de edad, su pelo era liso y largo, de color lila. Sus ojos eran de color rojos intensos, como el Sharingan, pero estos eran normales. Las ropa que llevaba era un kimono negro y rojo con dragones dibujados.

- Y podrías explicarme como coño has hecho es maldito Jutsu- gritó

- Si me sueltas te lo digo- respondió

El hombre obedeció a la mujer

- Es muy fácil, con el Chackra lo moldeamos hasta tener unas agujas y con ello le introducimos en la piel por distintos sitios. Como habrás observado Yumi tenía una marca en la frente

- No, esa es Natsu- dijo Koyuki

- El resultado es, que tocando algunas venas que llegan al cerebro, hacemos que olviden sus recuerdos de antes de llegar aquí. Para que su mente no este perturbada. Estas niñas han sido recogidas por qué eran desdichadas y eso las hace mucho más fuertes que las otras, por qué han huido de algo para poder tener más poder. A Yumi la encontraron medio muerta en el puerto, comiendo entre la basura, pobre. Natsu vivía en un orfanato de aquí, del país de la nieve, estaba muy marginada y lo único que quería era venganza, o eso decía

- Y a Sakura?- preguntó

- Ella vino hacía a mi- respondió Koyuki a la pregunta del peliplateado- pero no llegó por anemia y la encontramos en la nieve casi muerte. Fue su maestra quien la encontró y vio su gran potencial como doncella. También fue ella quien la curó.

- Así es, sus taijutsus son sorprendentemente perfectos y efectivos gracias a su entrenamiento- aclara la maestra

- Hmp- rechista el hombre

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar Hatake, mañana comenzareis vuestro viaje. Ya os informaré – concluye y con un postura seria desaparece por donde entró.

La chica también iba a irse, pero Kakashi le paró

- Hay algo que se pueda hacer para que vuelva su memoria- dijo preocupado

- Bueno, nadie ha querido que una doncella vuelva a recuperar su memoria- contestó pensativa- Pero a lo mejor si le recuerdas algunos momentos que tuvisteis juntos, en algún momento vuelva a saber quien eres.

- Espero que tengas razón...- y sin decir ninguna palabra más desapareció en un PUF de humo.

- Tst...Kakashi, espero que estés seguro de lo que vas hacer...

XxXxXxXx

- Naruto..tranquilízate- decía Tenzou cogiendo al pelirrubio por la cintura

- No me tranquilizo!!- chilló- Esa era Sakura! Ni me reconoció

Des de habían llegado a la habitación, Naruto estaba muy alterado. Había visto a su compañera de equipo y ni la había dicho nada. Estaba furioso, exaltado y nervioso. La habitación había quedado destrozada por el arrojamiento de objetos por parte del chico. Sai y Tenzou intentaban agarrarle, pero había sido en vano.. La furia del chico había echo que una parte del zorro apareciese y se descontrolara un poco

- Seguro que no te vio bien- contestó Sai

- Si que le vio bien y ...- dijo Kakashi des de la puerta

- Hatake, por favor, no empeores las coses- interrumpió Tenzou

- Ella ya no es la Sakura que conocemos, ahora es Aruka, una doncella- sabia que eso le dolería a Naruto, pero tenía que decirlo- Es muy difícil de decir, pero...Sakura perdió la memoria sobre Konoha

- No me le creo!- el pelirrubio comenzó a aparecerle colmillos y sus ojos rojos se hacían mucho más del color sangre. Con furia, se abalanzó hacia su sensei, pero él , con la mano, le paralizó con un toque en su nuca y le dejó inconsciente.

- Esto es lo que tendrías que hacer des del principio- dijo fríamente.

Sai, preocupado por su compañero, le dejó encima de la cama y con su técnica _Ninpou chouju Giga _, hizo aparecer unas algunos animales y en un par de segundos la habitación quedó más o menos limpia.

- Bien echo Sai- Tenzou le felicitó dándole un palmada en la espalda, Lo que hizo él fue sonreír como siempre. Kakashi, lo único que hizo fue hacer un ademán con la cabeza y volver a desaparecer

- ¿Qué le pasa al jefe?- preguntó el chico

- No lo sé...- contestó preocupado

XxXxX

Kakashi se dirigió al patio donde antes había estado. Se sentó en la fuente y se puso a pensar. En su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. ¿Funcionaria la solución de la maestra de Sakura? ¿Y si solo empeoraba las cosas con ella? Ya estaban difíciles las cosas, como para ponerlas mucho más complicadas.

CLAC!

Sintió una rama crujirse. Hatake sacó un kunais y se puso en pose de ataque

- No ataquéis por favor- dijo una voz femenina. De las sombras apareció una chica, era Sakura, o más bien era Aruka- Perdone por espiaros, pero os vi aquí solo y quería hablar con vos

Kakashi volvió a meter su kunai en su bolsillo del muslo- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó fríamente. Aunque un impulso quería hablarle como antes, una parte de su corazón le decía que no.

- ¿Usted me conoce no? Mis maestros contaron todo acerca de las pruebas – contestó la chica con cara de preocupación y curiosidad.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo suspiró y puso sus manos el bolsillo. No tenía palabras, la chica que había conocido antes era mucho más diferente, era...como decirlo, era la Sakura de 12 años. Su rostro de preocupación se parecía tanto como cuando Naruto casi es secuestrado por Akatsuki y su curiosidad a la de cuando los tres intentaron quitarle la máscara.

- Si os conozco y siento lo de esta mañana. Fue un impulso, hacía 8 años que no os veía- dijo educadamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Usted me conoces des de los 12 años?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Si- contestó- yo fui tu primer sensei

- ¡¿De verdad?!- chilló

- Shhh, la gente a estas horas la gente duerme.- murmuró

- Oh, lo siento mucho- se sonrojó. Era la primera expresión amigable por parte de ella- Por favor Hatake, dime cosas de mi pasado.

- ¿Porqué? Tu fuiste quien quería olvidar su pasado- _"Hatake, que mal suena..me gustaba más cuando me decía por el sensei o Kakashi a secas. Se nota que su nueva maestra le ha enseñado educación y disciplina, tks...yo no soy esa clase de personas, pero tengo que aceptar y ser educado."_

- Pero cada noche tengo diferentes sueños, y me perturban. Creo que son de mi pasado- dijo con una tono de voz triste y melancólico.

- Oh, entiendo. Pero ahora no, será mejor ir a dormir, mañana hay que partir- contestó

- Hai, wakaru (entiendo)...- murmuró.

- Ohayoo waru (buenas noches) – y con PUF, el hombre desapareció.

XXxXxXx

- Eres un inútil!!- chilló furioso un hombre con el pelo rubio- Solo eres basura! Te pido solo una pequeña cosa y no lo has hecho!

- Lo siento jefe, pero nos es imposible encontrar al kyubi y los dos otros portadores, parece ser que las villas los están escondiendo.- contestó un hombre de cara azul

- Kisame, kisame, kisame- repetía el nombre de la persona- ¡No se te ha pasado por la estúpida cabeza que podrías espiar a la villa de la hoja!

- Pero...

- No hay peros! Ve a buscar a Uzumaki Naruto, o date por muerto

- Itachi murió ,Pein, quien me ayudará? solo no puedo- cansado , dejó su espada en el suelo- también murió Deidara, Kazuku y Hidan. Son muchos quien mueren

-Irás con Tobi- contestó- También irás con la nueva. – en ese mismo momento salió una chica entre la oscuridad

Kisame la miró con curiosidad

- Vaya, vaya...al fin traes a un chica guapa al grupo. Pero es muy pequeña- dijo mirándola con gusto

- Mi nombre es Kouyasha- se presentó la chica

Parecía tener unos 15 años y su color de pelo era rosa intenso combinado con sus ojos azules con la pupila dilatada. Cuando sonreía unos pequeños colmillos se le hacían presentes en esa pequeña boca. No era muy alta, y su constitución era delgada. Llevaba la capa del grupo y lo iba arrastrando por su pequeña altura.

El hombre se acercó a ella, imponiendo autoridad, pero no resultó efecto. La chica resultaba indiferente a la mirada asesina de él

- Y dime de que villa eres?- preguntó

- De la aldea oculta de la estrella- respondió dejando ver su protector con una estrella y la raja del traidor

- Una aldea muy bonita , por cierto

La chica no dijo nada, solo le miró con desgana

- Y dime, mocosa.. ¿Por qué tendría que yo dejarte venir conmigo y con Tobi?

- Soy una gran médico y se utilizar todos los elementos gracias al entrenamiento de mi maestra.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, este no es un sitio donde acogemos a la gente con amabilidad.

- No soy estúpida- respondió- he oído hablar sobre este grupo, y por lo que he visto, ya no sois tantos...Sois patéticos

- Qué has dicho?- chilló cogiéndole por la capa y casi ahogándola

- Apártate de mi...o estas muerto- vaciló mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico. El color de ella había cambiado, ahora eran rojos y daban miedo. El chico, arto de su arrogancia, la tiró al suelo

-Te aceptaré, pero que te cuide Tobi, paso de si. Partiremos mañana al amanecer- y desapareció entre las sombras

La chica se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló delante de Pein.

- Jefe, ¿Estáis seguro que tengo que ir con él?- preguntó

- Si, Kisame es un gran luchador y aunque sea un imbécil, estuvo con el gran Uchiha Itachi.

- Ya me informaron de eso

- Kisame será un buen maestro y Tobi también. Espero que encontréis a los últimos monstruos.

- Hai...- y con un Puf desapareció en unas grandes llamas

XxXxXxXx

- ¡Al país de la luna!- chillaron los Anbus a la vez

- Si- respondió a sus gritos- allí tendréis que buscar a los 4 sacerdotes. El tercer recipiente esta allí

- Pero esta muy lejos emperatriz...- dijo preocupado Naruto

- Nos llevaran en barco – interrumpió Yumi que aparecía detrás de ellos con sus dos amigas

- ¡ Pero tardaremos mucho!- contestó el pelirrubio

- No repliques a nuestra señora!- replicó Aruka

- Pero... tks...- con enfado se puso detrás de Tenzou.

- Partiréis esta noche! Cuando lleguéis, os dirán donde tenéis que ir después – así concluyó Koyuki

-Hai!- respondieron a la vez.

XxXxX

Un peliplateado se encontraba encima de un ciprés con los ojos cerrados. Había dejado su mente en blanco y meditaba para poder estar paz. De pronto, sintió a alguien y agachó la cabeza para ver quien era. La pelirosa, estaba buscándole

- Creo que me estas buscando..- chilló des de arriba

- Hatake!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada- Si es verdad- sonrió- subo o bajas?

- Ya bajo yo- Kakashi bajó del árbol sin ninguna dificultad- ¿Qué querías?

- Quiero que me expliques mis recuerdos perdidos, por favor- rogó la chica

- No creo que sea buena idea...

- Por favor!

- Esta bien...- aceptó con un poco de desgana- haber. ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?

- ¿De dónde eres?

- De Konoha, villa oculta de la Hoja

- En el país del fuego?

- Si

- ¿Y tenia muchos amigos?

- Si. Tenias a Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, y muchos más! También está La Hokage, ella fue tu maestra

- Entonces, tu que eras?- preguntó

-Oh! Es verdad. Cuando dos de tus compañeros de equipo de fueron, yo volví a ser Anbu. Te quedaste sola, pero gracias a Tsunade- sama

- Se llamaba así?

- Si. Te entrenó dos meses y después volví para ir juntos a varias misiones

- Y quien eran mis amigos de equipo?

- Nos llamábamos equipo 7 .Éramos tu, yo, Naruto y Sasuke. Cuando te fuiste vino dos integrantes más, Sai y Sora.

- Sora?

- Si, era una chica bastante peculiar, Cuando Naruto y Sai se hicieron Anbu, ella se fue sin decir nada. Sai, bueno Sai es el otro chico del grupo

- Y el otro chico?- dijo preocupada. Su voz había cambiado, era triste.

- Se fue con Orochimaru y al poco tiempo mató a su hermano Uchiha...

-Itachi...- siguió ella

- Si exacto! Cómo lo sabi..- se quedó mudo. La chica esta en shock ¿Acaso su alma lloraba?

- Sasuke-kun..-susurró. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros y húmedos. Parecía otra..- Él al final mató a su hermano...que felicidad- dijo sonriendo. Parecía otra ¿Acaso sus recuerdos habían salido?

- Aruka!- dijo asustado, comenzó a sacudirla asustado.

-Hatake me duele todo...¿Por qué? Los ojos me lloran...- Lagrimas en los ojos jade se daban al descubierto miedosamente.-No, para! Hay algo en mi cabeza- comenzó a chillar. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y comenzó a llorar de dolor- ¡Mi cabeza! Mis muñecas... duelen..- se arrodilló intentando calamar el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos

- Sakura!- el hombre se dirigió hacía ella y la sujetó por los hombros- Sakura, Sakura!- levantó su cara, y miró a los ojos de la chica. Negros como el carbón y llorosos como una tarde de lluvia

La pelirosa con rabia apartó sus manos y le abofeteó en un acto de rabia y desesperación

- ¡No se acerque a mi!- y ella desapareció entre las sombras

Kakashi se quedó allí, sin decir nada. Esa imagen le había parecido mucho a la de hace 8 años, cuando por primera vez ella le dejó tirado.

XxXxXxXx

Aruka volvió a su estancia aún en estado de shock ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento pronunció nombres que ni conocía!

Sus muñecas le ardían como si le quemaran. La cabeza de le daba vueltas y tenía nauseas

"_Será mejor ir a ducharse"_ Pensó. Se quitó su kimono verde y se dispuso a irse a la bañera. El agua le encantaba, parecía como si su piel lo absorbiera.

"_Creo que me pasé un poco con Hatake, no se ni porqué le pegue...Mis manos reaccionaron solas-_ miró sus manos y las apretó- _Pero por un momento pensé que había recuperado la memoria..._- miró hacía arriba y sonriendo se quedó dormida en el agua, pensando en sus cosas

XxXxXx

- Kakashi-senpai se retrasa- dijo Tenzou

- Ya sabes como es él capitán Yamato- dijo el portador

- Uzumaki! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no uses ese nombre. Tsunade me lo puso y no lo hace falta que me lo digas más!- rechistó poniendo su cara de miedo

- V-vale... sumimasen...- contestó

PUF!

- Lo siento chicos! Pero estaba preparando las últimas cosas y coger le informe que Tsunade- sama ha enviado- Su cara era sonriente y se rascó la nuca como siempre

- Kakashi, las doncellas nos esperan en el barco hace un buen rato- habló Sai- será mejor ir ya

-Tienes razón vamos

Los tres se pusieron sus máscaras Anbus y se dirigieron hacía el puerto.

Cuando llegaron no hizo falta buscar le barco, era el primero que se veía, era enorme. Habían guardias vigilándolo. Cuando por fin entraron en el barco, pudieron desembarcar.

- 2 horas tarde, muy bonito- dijo Natsu, la pelo gris

- Fue culpa de Kakashi- digieron los 3 a la vez señalando al peliplateado

- Como siempre..- susurró la pelirosa mirando de lejos la ciudad

- Has dicho algo?- preguntó la portadora

- eh?- dijo confusa- he dicho yo algo?- preguntaba confusa ¿Esa su imaginación o su cuerpo hablaba por si solo?

- Si, pero no te he oído...Bueno da igual!- exclamó- ahora será mejor llevarlos a sus aposentos

Y así hicieron. Se notaba que Koyuki era rica, pues el barco estaba echo con muchas habitaciones y pasadizos. Las doncellas acompañaron a cada unos de los hombres a sus camerinos. El último fue la estancia de Kakashi

- Este es vuestro sitio- dijo Yumi seria. Des de que llegó aquí no le había caído muy bien, en cambio Natsu, estaba encantada. Aruka, bueno, ese es otro tema.

- Arigatou- concluyó. Cerró la puerta y no quiso salir

Primero se duchó y luego se dispuso a leer su libro "Icha Icha Paradise".

Toc Toc

No hizo caso, soledad es lo que quería

Toc Toc

Pasó del tema, siguió leyendo

TOC TOC

Ya era un poco pesado, pero lo dejó correr

TOC TOC TOC

Ya no aguantó más y furioso se levantó de la cama

-QUE!- chilló. Miró quien era. Aruka, suspiró resignado- Que quieres? Vienes a pegarme o que?

- No, no solo quería pedirle disculpas por lo de esta mañana...- su cara estaba roja y él no comprendía el porqué, hasta que se vio. Solamente llevaba el albornoz, un poco pervertido por su parte

- Hmp...- rechistó- pasa...-dijo dejando la puerta abierta y entrando en su habitación

- Si...-siseó tímidamente

- ¿Y que querías exactamente?- preguntó insinuosamente

- Pedirte disculpas por pegarte..- contestó desviando la mirada- ¡No se que me pasó! Mi cuerpo se movía solo ,aunque quería, no sabia lo que hacía!

- Si ya...

- gomen nasai- se disculpó poniendo un carita de niña triste que nadie se resistía. Kakashi fue a excepción

- Lo siento, pero no volveré a dar un poco de tus recuerdos.

- Pero...

- No!

El hombre le dio la espalda enfadado

- Sueño en que soy una niña pequeña , de 2 años. Estoy jugando en un campo de flores y veo pasar a gente, muy asustada. Mi madre me coge y se me lleva a casa, pero cuando esta corriendo, una persona se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído

¿Pero qué...?

- Mi madre me dice que vaya sola a casa, pero entre la multitud me pierdo. Llueve y mi pelo corto se moja, yo también lloro- El hombre se gira y ve a la chica sonreír- Des de que usted vino a la ciudad tengo estos sueños. Por eso quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de mi

- Que te ayuda Naruto. El sabe más cosas- dijo concluyendo

La chica, ya no sabe que decir. Abre la boca, pero solamente le sale un suspiro y desaparece de la cámara del peliplateado.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero no quiero hacerte más daño de lo que te hicieron a los 12 años- murmuró dejando caer una pequeña lagrima, la primera en 8 años.

XxXxXxXx

- Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que eres la de 3 colas?- preguntó el pelirrubio

- Por qué a mi me trataron más veces- respondió

- A ella le inyectaron 10 agujas por todo el cuerpo- respondió Natsu

- Ai!- exclamó- que dolor... hasta a mi me duele solo de pensarlo

La chica rió. Parecía ser que los dos portadores que llevaban muy bien. No habían dejado de hablar des de que Yumi dejó a Naruto en su camerino

- Pero no te da lastima no acordarte de quien eres?

- Si, pero creo que fue la mejor opción. Parece ser que mi pasado era muy doloroso, me digieron que había matado a mi familia...- dijo tristemente

- No te preocupes! No pienses en ello. Yo nací solo, mis padres murieron por mi, y por eso estoy contentos. Son mis héroes

- Chicos, la cena ya esta echa- dijo Tenzou asomándose por la puerta

- ¿La has hecho tu?- preguntó

- si!- La cara del chico fue una mueca de asco- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sería mejor que preparase algo Kakashi...

- dôshita? (Porqué?)

- Tus comidas me hacen vomitar, y si es en barco, peor...- contestó

- Kakashi ha dicho que no tiene hambre y que estará preparando las cosas para cuando lleguemos. Estamos ya a muy pocos kilómetros

Era verdad, llevaban ya 3 semanas en barco. Aruka y El ninja-copia no se habían hablado des de entonces y si era el caso, él respondía egoístamente. Natsu intentaba hablar con Sai, pero sus respuestas era cortas y una sonrisa. Yumi y Naruto eran iguales, hiperactivos y ingenuos. Tenzou ayudó en esos días a Kakashi.

- Demo...- se resignó, pero tuvo una idea- Es verdad!- corriendo se fue directo a su camerino y sacó 3 latas de ramen instantáneo- Tenía comida que me dio Hinata-chan antes de partir- el chico sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloradas

Ese nombre a Yumi le dolió un poco ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se enamoró de Naruto?

- Etto...arigatou Naruto –la chica sonrió falsamente

- De nada.- la peliazul se sonrojó

BUUUMMM!!

- ¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó asustada agarrandose involuntariamente al chico

- No lo sé

Todo el mundo salió a fuera para ver quien había sido

- Nos atacan- dijo Aruka

- Proteged a Yumi y a Naruto!- chilló Tenzou

Natsu y Aruka se pusieron a en posición de defensa, Tenzou y Sai hicieron lo mismo con Naruto

- Y Hatake?- preguntó Sai

- Estoy aquí!- Todos miraron hacía arriba y vieron a Kakashi encima del palo de la vela- ¡Nos atacan!

- Eso lo hemos visto- dijo la pelirosa

- Si, pero nos atacan los Akatsuki! – contestó

- Son los únicos que no atacarían!

- Callaos los dos! Se que no os caes bien, pero ahora tenemos que defendernos – cortó Sai

BUMMM

Otro bombardeo

- El barco no aguantará!!- chilló Natsu.

Rápidamente la chica de agua sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino y lo desenrolló- _mizu bôgyo no Jutsu!_

Un gran escudo de agua bloqueó los ataques

- No aguantaré mucho!!- sus manos temblaban de la resistencia que intentaba poner para que la barrera no cayera – Shama...- pronunció, el perro estaba a su lado asintió con la cabeza y despareció rápido- Espero que él me ayude...- por su cara caía sudor y le costaba mucho ponerse en pie.

- **_Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu- _****El ataque de Kakashi, **un dragón de agua con el cual se ataca al enemigo, pero con ataque de fuego hacen que se evapore- Tsk...- rechista.

De pronto, el hombre siente un presencia detrás suyo y en un segundo, ve que un kunai está en su cuello.

- Kakashi!- chilla Aruka preocupada, y sin pensarlo se dirige a subir donde esta él

- Por favor, eres patética

- Se nota que no me conoces

-Eso ya lo sé, pero veo que eres nueva y tendrías que conocerme antes de atacar

Detrás de la chica aparece un clon de Kakashi de agua (**_Mizu bunshin no jutsu_****)**

**- Peroque?- el Kage bunshin le pone también un Kunai en el cuello**

- Ahora estamos iguales- la chica sonríe con malicia

- Eso era antes!- la pelirosa aparece detrás de ellos- _tsume itami no Jutsu! _– la chica alarga sus uñas como agujas y les clava a la enemiga traspasando al clon haciendo que desapareciese

- Serás bastarda!- chilló de dolor- _Otto bakemono no Jutsu –_con ira hace chillidos que deja a los dos tapándose las orejas.

- _Raikiri! – _Sin pensarlo hace una gran bola de energia y la estampa contra el cuerpo de la chica

Serás inepto. Solo eran una distracción...- Puf! Desaparece

- Eran un clon!- dice la chica

- Lo he notado

- Mira no quiero pelear, pero será mejor ir abajo...

- Vale

Abajo se esta disputando una pelea entre Tobi, Tenzou y Naruto. Natsu ayuda a Yumi a mantener la defensa

- Yumi aguanta..- su amiga la anime, pero el Chackra de la chica se esta debilitando

- No puedo más...- y en cuestiones de segundos la portadora cae de rodillas muy cansada. La barrera cae

- Yumi!!-

De pronto un gran sacudida hace zarandear el barco. Las doncellas y los Anbus se agarran donde pueden.

- Al fin puedo entrar- dice un voz

- Tu...- dice Kakashi

- Hatake Kakashi- sonríe el hombre malicia

- Kisame...- al decir ese nombre, la pelo azul alza los ojos para ver a esa figura de cara azul y cuerpo escamoso.

Rabia por dentro hace que Yumi se levante sin ninguna dificultad

- Tienes algo que me pertenece maldito bastardo!- Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul más fuerte y su pupila se había dilatado al completo. La voz era más ronca.

- ¿Qué dices? Ni te conozco mocosa- La contestación de él hizo que se pusiera más furiosa

- Basta Yumi!- Kakashi de un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente- Naruto encárgate tu

- Hai!- el chico al cogió y se la llevó dentro

- _Sharingan_

- Sabes? Así me recuerdas a Itachi..Pobre...- chasqueó los dientes diciendo "que lastima de hombre"- _Suikoudan No Jutsu _– Un montón de agujas de agua van directos a Kakashi, pero gracias al Sharingan consigue escaparse- Solo te ponía a prueba

- Pues que estupidez- vacila

- GRRRR! Con eso te va costar la vida!- con un giro de su mano desenvuelve a su arma Shamaneda y con velocidad se dirige a él

Kakashi esquiva cada toque de espada de Shamaneda, sabe que esa espada no solo corta, también absorbe Chackra se su oponente y es trasmitido a Kisame. El ninja copia usa su técnica **_Daibakufu no jutsu_** que crea un torrente de agua gigante, pero Kisame lo contrarrestar con _Mugensajin Daitopa _y se traga el agua.

El hombre pez, con la distracción de la técnica, usa su espada y le clava directa al brazo absorbiéndole así, todo su Chackra.

- Mierda...- cae de rodillas muy débil

- No eres rival para mi- se acerca a él y con una patada lo tira al suelo por completo

- Pero yo si!- chilla Aruka

- Tu? No me hagas reír- Pone Shamaneda a un centímetro de la chica, pero ella aún es indiferente, pero por dentro tiene miedo- Veo que tienes agallas, vamos a verlo

- _Ikusen __naguru tsuchi (mil golpes de la tierra) -_sin pensarlo sakura salta a la espada y con un golpe la clava al suelo, después se dirige al enemigo para golpearle, como dice la técnica, mil veces. Kisame sin poder evitarlo, recibe. El último golpe concentra Chackra en su mano y lo deja en el suelo.

- Kisame!- chilla la chica de su bando

- Tranquila Kouyasha, estoy bien. Solo han sido unos golpes- contesta escupiendo un poco de sangre. Se levanta cogiendo a su espada y por fin le quita todas las vendas dejando ver a una hermosa espada que más bien parece una piel. – Niñata impertinente ahora verás!!- Inconscientemente clava otra vez a Shamaneda al suelo – _Ikusen __taiyō (Agujas del Océano)- _De la espada salen un montón de agujas clavándoles por todas partes

Sakura, al ver que es imposible esquivar, salta muy alto y se sube al mástil, lejos de los pinchos

- Maldita!!- enfurecido comienza hacer sellos- _Ookina umi (gran marea )_

- Kisame! Estúpido!- Tobi se dirige donde estan sus compañeros y crea un circulo de fuego, lejos de que le atrape el gran tsunami que les viene encima

El barco, con tanta cantidad de agua y la gran mareada que le viene encima, se parte por la mitad haciendo que las personas a bordo caigan al mar

XxXxXxX

"_Tierra...¿Dónde estoy?" _Se levanta un poco mareada y se encuentra a alguien al lado "_Donde hemos ido a parar? Oh dios mio!! Yumi!!"_

_-_Hatake! Despierta!- la chica comienza a zarandear el hombre y este se despierta- el barco se hundió y...

- Ay...no chilles- replica. Se levanta confuso y mira por todas partes – ¿Y los otros?

- Eso es lo que preguntaba!- vacila

- ¡Nos hemos separado Aruka!

- Lo he notado...

_**Aquí os dejo hasta el mes que viene :) creo que me paso un poc, hay mucho cambio de escenario vamos xD**_

_**Chauuuu os kiero**_

_**- Coments please!!- **_

**_Próxima capítulo: Miradas al pasado_**


End file.
